What is Love?
by isabeleaharts
Summary: Abuse story. Lizzy Mater works as a SHIELD Medic, she treats Captain's wounds and begins to see how suspicion he acts but he refuses her help. She listens to his wishes but soon they are forced together and she isn't sure she can sit by and watch the abuse continue. Starts as Thor/Cap. Sorry for the Thor flames but only character who would work in this situation. M for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

He hobbled forward, Thor holding up the Captain's frame as he hobbled towards my medical bay. Even with Rogers towering over my small frame, Thor managed to be even taller - by at least 5 inches. The two looked good together, and I'd heard the rumours about the two in the hallways but couldn't imagine it until now. Captain's blond hair was dirty by dust and I could see slight scars and bruises that were quickly healing with Captain's fast metabolism. I waved them over to my hospital bed, Thor having to hoist him onto the crisp white paper of the bed. Rogers groaned with pain as I got a good look at his slashed suit and bone protruding out of the skin.

"What happened?" I asked Thor, Captain's breathing was high from the intense pain of the injury.

"A structure disintegrated underneath him, he plummeted 5 stories," Thor told me, his voice was solemn, Captain's blue eyes tinged with pain. I took a look under the navy suit, having to pull off some of the extra padding that didn't help him in an impact injury. It was a clean compound break to his tibia and his fast metabolism meant it was healing quickly, and in the wrong place.

"Nurse! Grab me some morphine," I looked at the super solider. "Make that a lot!" I didn't know how much painkiller I would need for the metabolism of Steve Rogers but I knew it was going to be a lot. I administers two vials, waiting a few minutes for signs of it kicking in knowing it would take far faster than the average human to kick in. His entire body was still tense with pain so I gave him two more and then he began to relax. "Mr Odinson, I'll have to ask you to leave," I said as I pulled the sheet to block off the view of the bed. Thor's eyes looked from me to Rogers.

"I'll be fine," Rogers told him, his voice still tense. Thor nodded before moving away and out of view. "How bad is it ma'am?" I pressed around the wound but it seems there was only one break.

"You'll be fine but your genes are making the bone bind in the wrong place so I'll need to reset it," I took a knife from my tray cutting his pants. His muscular leg coming into full view. I looked up to his face as a blush covered his face. "I see this stuff all the time, just ask Agent Barton, practically seen him naked," I wipe the open wound with antiseptic and put my hands ready to reset the bone. "Deep breath Mr Rogers," I say as I push on the upper side of his calf, pressing the bone back in the skin and towards the correct position. He let out a loud groan, I checked my work before grabbing high pressure bandages - SHIELD's new technology from Dr Banner. His skin healed quickly once the bone was out of the way and would be completely healed by the end of the day, so no stitches need there. "With these bandages you won't need a splint or a cast, you'll need to come back in a week to check how it's healing, I'll grab you a pair of crutches but you should stay off your feet for the first couples days and keep it elevated." I told him, he wasn't looking at me anymore instead his glance was elsewhere. I followed his blue eyes to outside the sheet and to Thor - who stood with arms crossed and an angry gaze across his face. I don't know why but I took my hands off Rogers' leg, I guess the angry gaze of a god did that to you. I started finishing off the outside layer of bandages as a nurse dropped off the crutches. I could feel Thor's gaze in the back of my head but I tried to ignore it. "What's his issue?" Knowing it was very unprofessional but obviously Agent Barton was rubbing off on me.

"I'm not sure, I'm sorry for him ma'am," Rogers said politely, I just nodded but it bothered me. His features were soft, the pain washed out of his face as the morphine went into full effect.

"I'll get painkillers for you," I said as I moved towards the medicine cabinet. I grabbed 5 times the normal amount of painkiller I would get for a normal human. Damn Super soldiers, I whispered to myself. When I got back to my station Thor was back next to Captain's side. His arm around Roger's shoulders, I looked at the possessive gesture but shook it off. "Here they are, take up to 4 a day if you need to," Thor's eyes were still on me.

"Thank you Miss," Steve Rogers spoke softly as he got up onto the crutches, keeping the weight completely off the injured leg. Thor's arm wrapped around his waist and helped him out of the medical bay, while the gestured seem sweet I couldn't shake the memory of Thor's wrathful look. It seemed almost odd since I had only heard good things about the god before but then I remembered the comments I heard around SHIELD. That Thor had punched a man who hit on Captain and acted overly possessive when he was talking to women. I didn't understand how the sweetest man would date the overly aggressive god, seemed almost opposites in their attitudes.

Once the news of Thor and Rogers spread through SHIELD everyone was shocked, the 1940s golden boy was gay. It was almost unbelievable that the overly religious man from the past thought being gay was ok but I guess people surprise you. I finished off my shift, trying some minor injuries from trainee SHIELD agents and heading back to my room. Yet still on my mind was a certain super solider and his god boyfriend.

* * *

I didn't see Rogers until his appointment seven days from when he first came in. This time he wasn't accompanied by his boyfriend and he came in alone with his crutches, he was putting weight on his leg. He had blue shield workout shorts on and yet was wearing a SHIELD sweater on. The medical bay was close but we always had to have one medic on site at all times and since I was the senior-most doctor that almost always fell to me, I wasn't required to even wear my uniform. "Hello Mr Rogers," I greeted him, gesturing to the bed. He got up onto it, not saying anything but he smiled politely. "How is the leg feeling?" I asked him as I began unwrapping the top bandage.

"It's well, thank you ma'am," His overly polite attitude made me uncomfortable, seemed too formal for a simple doctor.

"Please call me Lizzy," I told him, once I pulled the pressure bandage off I took a look at the healed wound. Even the bruising was already yellowing out, the amount of healing he had done was over 5 weeks of a human's pace. "Ok your leg looks great, I would recommend only light walking for the next couple days and build up to full work within the week," I looked up and that was when I looked at his face properly. He looked exhausted and I didn't even know a super solider could get tired. "Is something wrong Mr Rogers? Have you not been getting enough sleep?" I asked him, his eyes widened at the question.

"I just," He stuttered through his words. "I've been having nightmares," Despite him being a superhero he was a terrible liar but I wasn't going to pry, it was none of my business. He went to get up, putting his hands behind him and his sleeve moved up his arm revealing a deep purple bruise on his arm. I grabbed his hand pulling his sleeve up to unveil a large bruise along his entire forearm. He pulled away quickly, pulling his sleeve down. Before I could say anything he began walking, favouring his good leg. "Thank you for the help Miss Lizzy," His tone bitter and bordering rude as he exited my room and out into the SHIELD hallways. I sat in the silence of the bay thinking through what I saw. I tried to convince myself it was a battle injury but he hasn't been in battle since he broke his leg and he shouldn't have been training either. That all coupled with his lack of sleep left a lot of question and that bruise would've had to have been from yesterday or today and with considerable force to bruise the super solider.

"Hey Liz," Natasha called, wandering into my bay with her partner trailing behind her. I looked from her to her limping friend guessing which I had to treat.

"What did you do this time Barton?"

"It wasn't me this time Liz it was my devil partner," He growled and I looked over to Nat who was twirling a knife in her hand smiling.

"Not my fault he is slow," She smiled winking at Barton. He just rolled his eyes back. I tried rolling up his pants but they were too thick.

"Get up Barton and strip," Nat just laughed and it was Barton's turn to wink. He did as he was told, and sat back down on my bed.

"Not often you hear that from a girl," Nat joked to him, Barton just glared back.

"I hear it all the time but probably not as much as you do from Banner," Barton shot back, I looked to Nat but her expression stayed neutral. I went to work stitching up his thigh wound, putting iodine on it.

"I'm an open book," Nat just replied. There was a bit of a silence and of course Barton loved the sound of his own voice.

"Did you see our esteemed leader this morning?" He asked me, I paused in my actions but quickly recovered and kept stitching.

"Yes I did, his wound is completely heal. Why can't you have the healing abilities of him?" I joked to Barton trying to deflect the conversation. I could see Nat staring at me but I ignored her.

"I know! Those damn super soldiers," Barton sighed, I finished up his leg before placing a large bandaid on it.

"Now get out of here," I spoke to Barton, he just stuck his tongue out before putting his pants back on and leaving the bay. I could feel Nat still behind me though and I was waiting for her question.

"What happened with Rogers?" She asked, she always knew things, damn women spy powers. I placed away some of the tools, facing away from her. "Don't try to ignore me Liz," I sighed, sorting the bandaids back into their boxes.

"Nothing, he just looked super tired and claimed he had nightmares but I'm sure that was a lie," I wasn't going to say anything about the bruise, that was his business. Nat sighed loudly, pushing off her seat.

"I heard him and Thor arguing all night I couldn't hear what they were arguing about but Thor was angry about something and I haven't seen him all day," Nat told me, I couldn't help but suspect the god for the injuries on his boyfriend but I wasn't about to taint his name without having proof. "I know that's all that's on your mind but I'll leave you alone," She said as my replacement medic entered the bay switching places with the female spy.

"I already saw Mr Rogers so everyone else is walk-ins," I told Marcus, he nodded as he signed in at the chart.

"Thanks Lizzy," I waved at him as I left and headed back towards the cafe to pick up some food. I almost turned around when I saw Steve and Thor sitting on the couches at the cafe but Steve already caught my eye and there was no turning around. They sat side by side but there was no affection in their position. When I waked by I could tell by Thor's tone that he was angry. I couldn't here what he was exactly saying but I could see Steve rubbing the area where I saw his bruise earlier. Thor noticed Steve's distracted gaze and his eye's shifted to me. Thor then threw his arm over Roger's shoulder, pulling his muscled shoulders into the bigger man's chest. I could see Captain was embarrassed by the possessive gesture and looking at me apologetically. I ignored the couple and went to grab a muffin and a make a cup of coffee. When I moved to leave Thor called out to me.

"Doctor Lizzy," He waited until I turned to him, Steve still leaning on his shoulder, his blue eyes avoided mine. "Thank you for healing my boyfriend," I forced a smile to the Norse god.

"It wasn't any trouble at all Mr Odinson, take care of him," I said, realising the way it sounded aloud. Our uncomfortable conversation ended as I took the opportunity to leave not knowing how long my self control would last talking to him. Rage bubbled up in me, knowing the only reason Thor spoke to me was to say the words, my boyfriend. His possessive attitude made me so angry and it wasn't so hard to believe anymore that his anger could escalate.


	2. Chapter 2

My week flowed by, working at bay nearly everyday. I was just getting changed to leave my shift when Marcus waved me over to charts. "Captain America just walked in and he wouldn't let anyone see him but you," He pointed over to one of the beds where I could see the blond sitting on a bed looking downwards. I thanked Marcus and headed over to the Avenger. When he heard me coming he looked up and I sighed at the sight of his face. He had a deeper cut along his eyebrow and few quickly healing cuts and bruises on his cheek. I could tell he just punched and I wasn't going to listen to his excuse this time. I didn't say anything pulling over a trolley and grabbed antiseptic and numbing agent to pull on the cut and the needle to stitch it up. It only need three stitches just to hold it together while his enhanced genes did it's magic. I went to walk away but Steve stopped me.

"I'm sorry for last time ma'am," He spoke under his breath, so softly I barely heard him. I spun around to face him.

"Back to the formalities Mr Rogers?" I said sarcastically, my tone bitter. He just looked at me, his blue eyes wide. I let the silence between us hang in the air as the noise of the busy medics behind me filled the air. "What's the excuse this time?" I asked him, he flinched at my accusing words.

"I was just sparing," He told me but his twiddling hands gave him away.

"Really?" I knew I should stop and I was far out of line but I couldn't help myself. "Who with? Thor?" I immediately regretted my words when I saw Steve's hurt expression. I let my anger melt away, I wasn't mad at Steve and he didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry, I'm was way out of line," He just looked at me and it was his turn to get up and storm out once again. I cursed to myself, rolling the trolley back to it's spot before heading out to the halls as well.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my room told Nat I would meet her up in her room and we would decide about dinner. I headed up in the elevator to the Avengers floor where all of them minus Stark lived. I went to go to Nat's room and I knocked on the door but no one answer and before I started to call Nat to ask where she was I could hear yelling from the room opposite hers. I knew immediately who's room it was and this time I could hear the words being said.

"You proceeded to get healed just so you could converse to that brunette bitch didn't you?" Thor yelled I've never heard the god swear and yet it still didn't surprise me. I couldn't hear the response of Rogers but I almost didn't need to. "She harbours suspicion doesn't she?" I was sure Steve denied that question by Thor's next words. "It would be preferable if she didn't discover this and if she does you will suffer," I could hear footsteps moving towards the door and I went to hide in the shadows of Nat's doorway and saw Thor storm off before I moved back to see Steve leaning against his door sighing. He looked up and his eyes fell on me. He looked back down the hall to see if Thor was truly gone.

"How much of that did you hear?" And for once Steve sounded angry and this time it was me who stuttered.

"I heard… enough, I heard enough," I confirmed, he looked down the hall once again this time both ways.

"Get in," He said waving me into his room. He closed the door behind him, he didn't say anything as he paced the room running his hand through his hair. "What am I going to do?" He said to himself, the tortured looked on the man's face troubled me and I didn't know what to say to him. Then he stopped in his tracks turning to look at me, his face so determined it shocked me. "This is what is going to happen. Tony Stark has invited the Avengers to live at his tower and I'm going to accept that offer and move," He had his Captain America voice on as he told me his plan. "I will only returned when on assignment and I expect to never see you again nor will you ever breath a word of this to anyone in or out of SHIELD, do you understand me?" His blue eyes pierced me and I could only nod in response. He then opened the door and checked either way before gesturing for me to leave. I didn't say anything before he shut the door behind me leaving me alone in the hallway. "Oh sorry I'm late Liz, where do you want to go out?"

* * *

I listened to Steve's commands, despite my desperate want to go and help him I didn't. I watched idly when two days later the Avengers moved out to Starks Tower and it had been months since. Only twice did I ever see the Captain while he was at SHIELD headquarters, once I saw his blond head walking down the hall away from me and the other he was walking past the medical bay and I hid behind the door until he passed. I still hung out with Nat and occasionally Barton when they went on missions for Coulson but if they ever asked me to hang out with the Avengers I quickly declined making up different excuses.

I was treating a trainee agent, she didn't need stitches just a thorough cleaning. I was interrupted by a senior agent. "Agent Coulson would like to see you, Dr. Lizzy Mater," I told one of my training nurses to take over the treating of the agent as I followed the Agent up to Coulson's office. He was sitting at his desk as I knocked on his glass door and he waved me in.

"Doctor Mater, how are you today?" Phil asked me, he was always someone I trusted at SHIELD considering how much Barton and Romanov talked about him.

"I am well, what about you sir?"

"I am well as well, I would like to talk about you for a proposal brought up by Fury," I was shocked that Fury even knew who I was, I wasn't exactly that important. "We would like you to work with Doctor Banner over at Stark Towers and be the private medic for the Avengers. You will be combat trained to go out in the field with them, obviously you won't fight with them but you will be their field medic," I think my mouth feel open, I couldn't accept this proposal and yet I couldn't say no.

"I don't think I can accept sir," I told him truthful but that was at must truth as would come out.

"Why would that be Dr Mater?" Coulson questioned, my mind was working at 100mph trying to come up with anything that would make sense so I went with closest to the truth.

"I do not get along with Mr Rogers and would prefer not to work with him," Coulson looked at me then and cleared his throat.

"Well that's unfortunate but honestly we did not think you would decline. I will tell you as a friend Dr. Mater that you should really accept otherwise I'm not sure another opportunity to further your career will ever come about again," Coulson warned, I didn't know what to do then and I knew I had to accept.

"I'll take it then," I told him and Coulson smiled at me. He went to pick up the phone.

"Good. Start packing, you'll leave in two hours," Before I could tell him that was way too soon he was already on the phone and he waved me away. I went quickly to my room thinking about what I was going to do when Captain saw me but packing kept me busy. Just as I finished packing I got a call that a quinjet was ready to take me to Stark tower. So I ran with my luggage up to the plane and got on, strapping myself in. The pilot took off and with next technology I was at Starks tower within the hour. The pilot left me there as I walked myself to the elevator.

"Hello Dr. Mater, Sir was expecting you," The voice ran out, while I knew Stark had a AI it still gave me a shock. "Sorry for the shock Doctor, I will take you to the lounge room where Sir is waiting for you," I took a deep breath as the elevator reached the level. As I stepped out of the elevator I knew I made a grave mistake. I could see Thor's long hair sitting on the couch facing away from me and I'll admit I felt a rush of fear.

"Dr. Mater Welcome to Stark Tower!" Tony called to me as he made his way over. Thor turned his head and Steve looking up from where he was lying on Thor's lap. An intense look of anger cross Steve's face and what I didn't expect was Thor's neutral expression.

"Welcome Lady Lizzy," Thor spoke softly, I didn't want Steve to say anything and he didn't instead he went back to laying on his boyfriend.

"Coulson didn't tell me he was sending a hot doctor," Tony said as he winked at me, he gestured for me to enter back into the elevator. I got away from Thor and Steve's iron gazes. We headed up Stark Tower with Tony talking my ear off about how excited Banner was to get my opinion on some of his new products but my mind was elsewhere, thinking about the super soldier and how angry he was going to be with me. "Here is the lab," Tony showed me, I saw a dark, curly haired man leaned over at a desk. "Bruce, here is your new doctor, don't get too comfortable otherwise Romanov will get after you," Tony sing-songed to the biologist. Bruce looked up and gave me a small wave and I smiled at his cute gesture. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Tony said as he stormed out of the lab leaving me with my luggage.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Mater," Bruce said, He leaned over the desk to shake my hand. I understand what Natasha saw in him. He was sweet and cute, in a nerdy way, I suppose.

"Nice to finally meet you too Dr. Banner, Nat has spoken much about you. But you can call me Lizzy," I said to him, he just smiled and nodded.

"Call me Bruce then," We went into a comfortable silence while I looked at what he was making. I'm sure it was some sort of medicine he was concocting.

"I was very impressed with your pressurised bandage, I used it often with healing bones and open cuts that cannot be stitched," I told him, he seem embarrassed by the compliment.

"Well thank you, I'm working on a medicine that when applied onto and into blood mimics blood clots to artificially clot cuts," We talked medicine and biology with each other for a few hours before Jarvis called for me to join Tony in the lounge room. I left Banner in the lab and headed down still pulling my luggage. When I entered the lounge room, Thor was gone but Steve was still there.

"Hot Doc! Coulson reminded me that I have to get you combat trained to be a field medic," Tony said practically skipping over to me. Steve didn't even turn around and I was glad, I didn't want to see his face. "Since the assassin twins are gone, you'll have to start your training with Star Spangled banners over there," Then Steve's head whipped around, a scowl present.

"No way,' Both Steve and I spoke at the same time. Tony looked at both of our faces a smile still present.

"Oh there is no room for a no, Coulson's orders. Bring it up with him if you don't want to, but I suggest you two work out your issues," Tony chuckled at our faces. "He wants you to start tomorrow, the twins should be back in a few days or maybe sooner," Tony then left us there, alone in the lounge with Steve staring me down. He stormed past me, his large frame towered over mine, I almost forgot how tall he was. He didn't say anything but the rage radiated off him.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking in my room and I was dreading the next day with Rogers. I wasn't afraid of him but I was more afraid for him and what Thor would do to him. I didn't understand anything, I didn't understand how a man so righteous could let someone beat him senseless. I didn't understand how he could hate me for wanting to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a knock on my door while I was brushing my teeth, I called out for them to wait while I spit out my toothpaste. I swung the door open to be met by Captain's muscular frame, I froze in my movements. His ice eyes pierced me as he stood there.

"Meet me in the gym in 5," He said before he stalked off. Leaving me staring at the empty hall. I got changed into gym gear and took a deep breath before exiting my room and heading towards the elevator.

"Would you like me to take you to the gym Dr. Mater?" Jarvis asked her.

"Yes thank you Jarvis," The elevator headed downwards. I walked down the hallway, having no idea where the gym was but I found it. It had glass walls and I could see the blonde head running on the treadmill already. I opened the door and Steve slowed his running and turned off the machine and came over to me. There was already a punching bag set up.

"I'll teach you the basics of boxing first. Copy my stance, place your feet hip-width apart," He showed me the stance and I tried to copy. "Feet wider," I did as he said, the awkwardness of the lesson did not escape me. He taught me simple boxing moves and we spoke nothing but about the movements. He remained tense the entire time and honestly so did I but quickly the session ended and I left him in the gym alone. I went to shower in my room, I didn't know what to say to him and I think for now, it was best I left him alone. I headed to the lounge but stopped in my tracks and almost felt deja vu when I saw Thor and Cap sitting in the sitting room, there were both whispering to each other. Well I scratch that, Thor was talking to Steve and not exactly in a nice tone. They stopped when they saw me standing at the elevator looking at them. Thor's eyes followed me and when I started back towards the elevator after I grabbed a drink, I could see them in the corner of my eye. Thor waited until I look over before grabbing Steve and kissing him, it went quickly from kissing to making out and I could not have got to the elevator quick enough.

The next day when I showed up for our training Steve looked horrible. There wasn't any outwards signs of injuries or bruises but the dark circles under his eyes gave him away. He was resting his head in his hands almost looking like he was sleeping on the bench against the gym wall. He looked up when I came in, that's when I saw the circles. Steve stood up from the bench but he groaned as he did. "Are you ok?" I asked him, breaking our silent code of not bringing anything into conversation.

"I'm fine, hurry up and wrap your hands so we can start," His voice was tough and laced with anger but I could see the stiff way he walked and his face cringed with pain, he was not ok. He made me show him a sequence of boxing hits, he was standing behind to judge my position and when I pulled my hand back to make a hit I elbowed him straight to the stomach. The amount of power I used would've usually done nothing to the super soldier but when I turned around he was keeled over at the waist. I quickly moved towards him, wanting to help.

"Steve you need to sit down," I helped him over to the bench and this time he didn't stop me. I went to pull his shirt up but his large hands stopped me. His face was still contorted by pain. "You need to let me help you," His hands slipped from mine and I pulled his shirt up to reveal multiply large bruises covering his stomach and over his abs. The amount of force that would've been needed to cause such a deep purple colour on Steve never could've been done by any normal human.

"Please," Steve begged me quietly, his blue eyes large. "Don't say anything," My face fell as the pure emotion on his face, it wasn't anger anymore it was purely fear.

"You need to leave him," I told him quietly, he just looked up at me. I dropped his shirt, once again concealing his injuries. "When you're ready, I'm here for you" I moved away from Rogers then, back towards the punching bag and began the sequence I was learning once again. Allowing him to join me when he as ready.

"More swing with the hips," Steve said as he got up slowly to watch me again, the incident behind us, for now.

* * *

I was up late days after the gym incident, all I could see when I closed my eyes were the purple bruises that painted Steve's stomach and his expression of fear. I'm sure they were faded and healed by now but it still made me sick to the stomach. I couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped and I've been giving him space but it didn't take away from the fact I wanted to help. I got up from my bed, walking my bare feet out of my room and to the elevator, the lights all activated automatically thanks to Jarvis.

I went to the lounge area, starting a kettle and grabbed a box of tea. I heard the elevator open once again and when I turned around I saw Steve standing under the single light in the elevator. I checked for any signs of his boyfriend but he wasn't there. I turned back around, grabbing a second cup and a second bag of tea. I made the two cups and by the time they were done, Steve was standing behind the breakfast bar. He said nothing and I passed him the cup. He took it cradling it between his hands. I walked over to the glass door that opened to the balcony garden and stepped outside, away from the peeking cameras and microphones. Steve came to stand next to me, a considerable 7 inches taller than me.

"Where is he?" I asked, vague but he knew what I meant, what else could I mean?

"He's asleep, he sleeps like a rock," He said, the steam of the tea rising to his face and he took a sip. The silence grew between us.

"Do you even love him?" I had to know.

"What is love?" He asked back sadly. Both of us watched the skyline of New York, sipping at our tea watching the lights of the city gradually turn off. Even after finishing our teas we stood there next to each other. "I should go back incase he wakes up," He says finally, turning to look at me. I turned looking up at him.

"What are you going to do?" He sighed at the question.

"I'm going to break up with him and tell him I've had enough," I frowned at him and he shrugged. "What else am I going to do?"

"Be careful Steve," He just nodded but I could see a flash of fear but he seemed to swallow it down and gave me a look of confidence. "Call me if you need me," I was so afraid for him. He left me then going back to his room and to the sleeping lion.

I saw Steve and Thor around the tower the next day but I didn't bring it up in training. That night, I was sitting on my bed reading a book, Gone Girl. And man the wife, Amy, freaked me out. Psycho. Then my phone ringed, it was an unknown number but I picked up anyway. "Lizzy," I heard a voice cough out, there was a lot of banging in the background. Steve. "I need your help," I ran out my door and into the elevator, clicking Steve's floor.

"I'm coming, hang on Steve," I found his door and it was cracked open so I slammed it open. Steve was keeled over on the floor, I went over to him, seeing blood but I couldn't tell where it was from. I helped him up and towards the bed, he groaned loudly but I couldn't leave him on the floor with the broken glass. "You need to lay back so I can check you over, please Steve," He did as I said but groaned loudly and his face was twisted with pain. I pulled his shirt up and there were many cuts, they were all shallow and none needed stitches with his fast healing abilities. However the bruises were dark and deep but I couldn't do anything about that. I checked the rest of him over, he had a few bruises on his face like he'd gotten punched but that was it. "Everything is surface injuries and I can't do anything about them but I can bring you painkillers, you will have to rest for a few days, I'll just tell the others that you aren't feeling well and.." Steve cut me off, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Thank you," I heard his words but I could only think it was my fault, he let go on my hand. He looked really tired and I didn't know how long he was beat for so I left him on the bed.

"Sleep, you need it," I told the super solider, he just nodded closing his eyes. I gathered up the broken glass and placed back the bedside light, soon the room was spotless, it just missed some picture frames and vases. I looked over at the sleeping form of Steve before pulling the blanket over him. He shifted in his sleep but he groaned at his did. The thought of his injuries made my blood boil, how dare Thor do that do him and get away with it. I went to go and grab painkillers from the lab hoping Banner wasn't there, it was late but Bruce worked late a lot. As I close the door I thought of something.

"Jarvis?" There was silence but then I heard a buzz before the AI responded.

"Yes Dr. Mater?" The British voice spoke back.

"Where is Thor Odinson?" I asked the AI, I never had time to ask Cap.

"It appears he returned back to Asgard," I let out a sigh, relieved that he was gone for now. "Would you like me to alert you if he returns to Stark Towers?"

"Yes, yes please Jarvis. But don't tell Tony,"

"Of course ma'am," I left the floor, going up to the labs to find painkillers from the lab but when I got there Banner was still there working.

"What are you doing here Lizzy?" Bruce asked me kindly as he looked up from his work. I knew this was the time to start spinning the lie.

"Steve isn't sleeping well and asked me to grab sleeping pills for him," I knew it was unlikely the super solider could ever get a flu or a cold with his immune system so I spun the "PTSD" story and I hoped Banner would fall for it.

"Has his nightmares come back?"

"Yeah he hasn't been sleeping well,"

"Wait," Bruce called right before I was going to leave the lab, I smiled fakely back at him.

"Where is Thor?" My hand clenched at the name the monster that hurt Rogers.

"It appears he had an emergency and he had to return back to Asgard," Bruce just nodded and I took the chance to walk quickly out of the lab. I went back to Steve's room grabbing a bottle of water and the painkillers and left it on his side table. I sat on the couch in the corner of his room, curling up and closing my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to someone shaking me, I looked up and it was Steve that was gently waking me. "Hey," I said quietly as I rubbed my eyes, Steve smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for waking you but I wouldn't think you wanted to sleep in too late," I realised I had a blanket on me from Steve's bed and he must've put it on me this morning. I checked the clock and it was already 9am.

"Thank you, how are you feeling Steve?" I asked him, he gave me a small smile. I stood up and stretched out my stiff muscles. Steve moved back over to his bed, his steps were slow and stiff with pain. He lowered himself slowly to the bed, groaning slightly as he did.

"I'm ok, thanks for the pills," He said looking over and faking a smile at me. We sat there staring at each other before it got uncomfortable and Steve looked away. "He went back to Asgard didn't he?" Despite what Thor did to him Steve still looked sad. I just nodded and Steve sighed resting his face in his hands.

"What happened last night?" I asked him finally. He looked up briefly from his hands, his eyes sad.

"I don't know what I expected, I really thought that he'd change. I told him I had enough I wasn't going to get pushed around anymore and he got so angry," Steve told me, tears gathering his eyes. I put my hand of his shoulder, moving to sit next to him.

"You never fought back, why?"

"I couldn't ever hit him, I tried to defend myself but I could never hit him, it felt so wrong," He admitted quietly. The silence grew as he leaned into me, I've never felt closer to anyone. "I don't think I ever loved him," The shock of his admission kept me from replying for a minute before I put together an answer.

"Did you ever sleep together?" I knew it was personal but I'm sure Steve was struggling to understand himself.

"No," He asked simply, it was blunt.

"Are you even gay Steve?" The amount of time he took to answer sort of told me already what his answer would be.

"I'm not sure," He spoke and I could tell he was done talking about it. We sat there awhile but soon his pills started killing in and he was falling asleep, I laid him back down and covered him with the blankets. I went back to my room, getting change before heading down to the lounge. I felt like I walked into a trap as I found both Stark and Banner getting food and I knew it was going to be a nightmare.

"Hot Doc! How is Mr Independence this morning?" I paused at the question realising Bruce must've already told Tony my lie.

"He is fine, just sleeping a lot," I told them briefly not meeting their eyes, they would see right through me. "When do Nat and Clint get back?" I asked, diverting the conversation from Steve. I smelt burning, I looked over to the toaster, a small puff of smoke was rising from it.

"Shit!" Tony yelled, running over to grabbing the charcoal toast before promptly burning his hands on it. "Fuck!" He yelled as he threw the toast into the sink, steam still flowing from the brunt bread. Bruce was bend over nearly in tears from laughter as he looked at the pouting billionaire. Tony was staring at his hands that were already beginning to red from the burn.

"Come here you idiot," I told Tony, he put his hands in mine. They were minor burned, wasn't going to blister however the skin might peel. I ran it under the sink, turning the water as cold as it goes. "Leave in the water," I told Stark.

"Thanks Doc, I could've died," Banner just rolled his eyes at Tony's words.

"I wish you did," Was all I replied, Banner laughed again.

"I guess I should leave my lab more often. Tony you are an idiot," Banner said smiling at both of us, Tony flicked water back at the biologist.

"The assassin twins will be back tomorrow," Tony finally said, I check my phone. I had a text from Steve asking, very politely might I add, for a sandwich. I made two knowing Steve ate a lot and even if he didn't I would eat it. "Hungry over there Doc?" Tony joked, I rolled my eyes at hime.

"A girl has to eat," I headed back up to Steve's room, knocking on the door before walking in. Steve was facing away from the door but he was only in a towel and when he turned around his face burned red. His body was even better than in pictures and I'd see his stomach and him working out but I'd never seen him take his shirt off. The immense bruises that covered his stomach were beginning to lighten and the cuts scabbing over. His muscles were even more defined than I thought they would be, his hard abs moving down to the V that stopped at the towel. I stopped ogling as he moved into the bathroom grabbing his clothes. He looked beyond embarrassed and I felt a little bad for him.

"Sorry about that," He coughed once he exited the bathroom, I looked him once over and I'd never seen him looking more mundane. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a plain white shirt. I realised even at Stark towers I'd only ever seen him in SHIELD sports gear or his star-spangled suit. His shoulders were still somehow defined even with the plain shirt but he still looked like a normal dude, a very buff normal dude. I handed him the sandwich leaving the other on the table.

"It's all good, I've seen worse," I went to sit back on his couch, laying back on the soft pillows. He sat on the bed cross-legged, honestly I was surprised he was that flexible considering his height.

"What did you tell the others?" He asked as he chowed into the sandwich.

"That you had nightmares, which isn't hard to believe, and that Thor had an 'emergency'" I said, gesturing the speak marks in the air. Steve just nodded at the new information. "Did he say he was coming back?" I asked him, his eyes flicked up but refuse to meet my eye.

"He'll be back," It was a threat and I could see the tension in Steve's body. I sighed, rubbing my face. What the hell we were going to do? "It'll be fine Lizzy,"

"Will it Steve?" I asked him, anger flooding my voice. "I can't stand by and watch him beat the shit out of you." Steve looked at me his eyes sad. "Not again," I added quietly.

"I can't tell anyone, and you can't tell anyone," He told me again his voice sounds broken and scared.

"I won't Steve but you'll have to, eventually," He looked at me and I looked at him but nothing was said for a few minutes. His blond hair was flat after his shower, not spiked up at the front like it usually did. I studied his face, the bruises on his face weren't as deep due to the lack of fat. His facial features were both perfect and kind at the same time. "Tomorrow Clint and Nat are getting back from their mission," I said breaking the silence, he just nodded in response then we lulled back into quietness. I could tell he was thinking, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I was so dumb," He said finally, looking up at me I saw how pained his expression was. "I was so afraid of him. He led me to believe that he loved me, he never loved me," I didn't know what to say to comfort him while his eyes watered.

"It wasn't your fault Steve. You were afraid," I reminded him.

"I let him push me around, I let him beat me. I'm a superhero and I can't even take care of myself," I know he needed to let out his pain but it was so hard to see anyone this distraught. "Oh god, why did I let him do that?" He looked to me for the answer but he knew I didn't have one.

* * *

The next day Steve joined me down in the lounge room in the morning, we hadn't seen Tony or Bruce yet. We sat on the couch, him leaning with his back on one arm rest while I was on the other, our legs bent at the knee to make space for each other. I was reading while he was engrossed with his drawing book. He was so immersed with each line his pencil made, occasionally switching to a darker pencil then switching back. Adding line by line to his sketch, I didn't have to see it to know it was good. I didn't ask him what he was drawing and he didn't ask me what I was reading, it was comfortable and uncomplicated. I was so concentrated I didn't hear the elevator open or the two assassins enter. They waited a few seconds eyes shifting to each other at the sight of Steve and I before speaking.

"Has my favourite doctor made herself at home?" Clint called to me, both Clint and I looked up and I just smiled, getting up to greet my friends.

"Oh you came back in one piece Barton? How unfortunate," I said as I gave him a hug as he chuckled at my comment. I moved over to give my red head friend a hug as well. "How was the mission Nat?"

"Boring and useless, I was basically just there to keep that loser company," She said rolling her eyes at Clint who gave Steve a handshake from his spot on the couch. They hadn't seen each other in awhile. Nat leaned forward to me before whispering. "I thought you two didn't get along?" She asked me her eyes filled with confusion.

"We didn't, we worked pass our difference plus he has been training me while you were gone," I told her, she just nodded looking over at the two men laughing with each other. Steve looked happy and I couldn't have been more glad but that was quickly crushed by Clint's next comment.

"Where did the boyfriend go?" Clint asked Steve, his face fell quickly as he struggled to come up with something to say.

"He had an emergency and had to run back to Asgard but he sends his regards to you two," Steve gave me look of thanks as I covered for him.

"We can start training today if you want Liz," Romanov called back to me as she grabbed a granola from the pantry reading the label carefully before opening it.

"Didn't you just get back from a mission?" I asked her amazed that she didn't just want to sleep.

"Yeah but it was boring and I didn't do anything so I would love to get some sparing done," Nat told me, I groaned as she just laughed at me. "Get your ass change and meet me in the gym," She commanded me and I just nodded heading up to my room. I gave Steve a small smile as I left and he returned it. I slip on some clothes and in 5 minutes was in the gym were I found the redhead stretching. "So what has Rogers taught you in my absence?" She didn't even have to look up to know I was there.

"Just simple boxing moves with a punching bag," I told her, she just nodded at me. She let me stretch before bringing me to the mats. We didn't wrap our hands, which honestly made me more worried.

"Let's learn a takedown for fun," Nat said smiling at me, I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm for fighting. She gestured for me to get into the boxing position. "Now lift your leg like you are going to use the back of your foot to kick me here," She gestured to the side of her stomach. I did as she said. She took both hands and quickly grabbed just under my knee and thigh, in no time I was lying flat on my back with the air knocked out of me. I struggled to get my breath back and she offered her hand to help me up. "Sorry about that," She said but I knew she wasn't sincere at all. I took her hand and she hoisted me up to my feet. She slowed me slower how to do it and got me to try on her and soon I could do it relatively quickly and she congratulated. "Not bad Mater, not bad at all," The redhead told me smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved off her compliment at my average fighting skills. We continued on learning a few other takedowns as well as kicking technics before finishing off.

* * *

The next days went quickly, I was learning fighting techniques from Nat and Clint gave me a few shooting lessons before he had to leave on another mission. Steve was feeling well enough to workout again. I helped Bruce with a few of his medical experiments and overall it wasn't few days at Stark Towers. That ended quickly.

Nat was working out, Bruce in his lab and Tony was still obsessed with this new suit for himself. Steve and I were back in the lounge, him drawing and I was doing research for Bruce on how to increase shock absorption in Steve's suit to stop him from breaking bones when falling. Jarvis' crisp voice broke the peacefulness.

"I'm sorry to bother you Dr. Mater and Mr Rogers but you asked me to alert you when Mr Odinson returned to the building, he is in the elevator making his way to you two," His voice was calm, well it was always calm, but immediately Steve jumped up from the couch his posture tense. I looked around to the elevator as the numbers rose to our floor. Steve looked at me, his blue eyes large and scared.

"It's ok Steve, take a deep breath," And yet I knew it wasn't ok and this could go so many ways. Both our hearts dropped as the elevator opened revealing the god. He was even bigger than I remember and I moved from next to Steve to slightly in front seeing is muscle tension and nervousness.

"You have obtained a great quantity of nerve to be getting all cozy with my boyfriend," Thor hissed at me as he stepped into the lounge, leaving only meters between us and the norse god.

"He's not your boyfriend," I growled back, knowing Steve was far too scared to respond.

"Come on Steve, you are aware that I care deeply about you, I made a mistake. I allowed my wrath to dictate myself," The god put on a voice and I realised he was trying to charm his way back with Steve.

"Steve, don't" I said as I turned to see Steve's expression of confusion.

"Keep your verbalisation to yourself, whore, Steve can choose for himself," The god hissed at me and even I flinched at his anger but this time it wasn't me who responded to his crude words.

"Don't call her that," Steve spoke from behind me and I looked at him I same his hands clenched at his side and his face filled with determination. "We aren't getting back together Thor, I realised now that you are never going to change. You will always be filled with hate and anger that you took out on me and that's going to stop," Thor's face was twisted with anger that only increased with each word Steve spoke. Thor moved forward clenching his hammer but I still blocked the way between the two men.

"This is all your doing," Thor yelled pointing at me and he raised the hammer, I closed my eyes as I saw him swing the mjolnir and it was coming towards me with incredible speed. It never hit me and when I opened my eyes Steve was in front of me and stopped the swing with the palm of his hand. I'm sure it greatly hurt but the super solider didn't flinch as he stared down the god. Then Thor tried to swing his free fist towards Steve's face but he blocked it again with his forearm. I didn't realise in the mayhem that the rest of them avengers were called by Jarvis and were watching when Thor tried to hit both me and Steve.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome Thor," Tony called from the doorway of the elevator, the god swung around and came to the same conclusion that we did. He didn't speak before he swung the mjolnir and left through the window of Stark Towers. I rushed over to Steve, grabbing his wrist to check over his hand. It was red where he caught the swing from Thor's hammer. I looked up at his dazed expression before he broke out of his and looked down at me.

"Thank you Steve," I said as I gave him a hug, I was beyond proud of him. He wrapped his large arms around and embraced me.

"No thank you Lizzy," The rest of the avengers looked on at us embracing, confused and wanting an explanation as to what they saw. Steve saw the looks of his comrades and looked to me for help, I grabbed his hand squeezing it, It didn't mean anything past just comfort and support. "I broke it off with Thor because," He paused and I looked at him and nodded, knowing how are hard this was for him. "He controlled me and beat me,"

* * *

I entered the gym and I smiled at finding Steve practicing his moves with the punching bag. "What did the bag ever do to you?" I spoke as I began wrapping my hands. He stopped and grabbed the bag to stop it swinging. He smiled when he saw me, his entire face lighting up. He'd been so much happier since the incident with Thor, not having to worry about the god. He still had nightmares, at least that's what he told me, and during lightening storms I'd find him staring out the window in deep thought. I'd sometimes see him sketching and he would stop and tense up like he thought Thor was suddenly behind him.

"Would you like to spar?" Steve said, gesturing to the matts. I smiled back at him and nodded. We both got into positions, he made a few jabs which I easily blocked with my forearms but I knew he would take it easy unless I actually tried to fight so I did. So I went at him, pulling all my punches so it ended as only a light tap on his firm chest. But I was fast and he wasn't expecting it. He blocked my punches and I went to kick him and he grabbed it, using the first takedown that Nat ever taught me. As I fell backwards his broad wrapped around my shoulders keeping me suspended and stopping me from hitting the ground. He paused smiling down at me.

"Will you put me down Steve," I growled at him, he laughed pulling me up so I was back on my feet.

"You've gotten better," He said to me, smiling as he began to unwrap his hands. I moved over to the tredmill, planning on just a cardio day.

"You aren't too bad yourself," I joked back, he shook his head smiling. "How are you doing?" I asked him seriously, he noticed to serious tone of my voice and his smile dropped.

"I think I'm ok," He said finally. He grabbed his bag and left the gym leaving me to my workout. After I'd finish, showered and changed I headed up to Steve's room. Knocking on the door he came to answer, leaning his large body against the door. His dark jeans and "Would you like something Dr. Mater?" He asked cheekily, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes I would Mr Rogers, would you like to head down to the best pizza in New York with me?" I asked him. He gestured me into his room.

"I need to find my jacket, give me a second," He said, as he went rummaging through his wardrobe. I walked around to the couch before seeing that his sketchbook was wide open, I wouldn't normally pry but it was wide open and I could see the sketch of myself. More accurately it was Steve and I, the night we stood overlooking New York with our tea cups. It was a side view, so mostly you could see me but he drew in himself practically hidden behind me. My face was serious and yet kind at the same time, I'm sure that was exactly how I looked that day, concerned and yet caring. The lights of the city of new york was drawn so accurately and in detail I was sure if I took it upstairs it would be the correct buildings with nothing let out. "Do you like it?" He asked me, and I looked up to see him staring at me. I ran my hands along the pencil lines, the incredible detail that went into the drawing.

"I love it, it's amazing," I went to flip the pages back, I looked up and he didn't protest at me prying into his drawings. There we so many drawings, when I flicked all the way to the beginning there were portraits of Thor, standing proud in his gear or lounging around. There were a few of Thor and Steve, smiling and laughing but quickly you could see the turn around in the relationship. There were then portraits of Thor angry or him in battle instead of calm and collected.

Then there was me, captured in my SHIELD Medic uniform tending to patients. I wasn't sure if that was a specific time or it was made up but either way it was perfect, even to the point of crinkles on my nose in concentration. Then it jumped to various avengers around the tower, Nat sparing with Clint, Clint practice shooting, Bruce looking down his scope, Tony tinkering with his suits. Each, in their own way, perfect drawing capturing the avengers how I knew them.

"Steve they are all amazing," Then I stopped, there was a double page drawing. It captured the scene in the lounge room all those months ago. It had me standing in front of Steve, with my hand out and face determined. Thor raising the mjolnir, towering over me even in the drawing. Steve moved over sitting in the couch next to me to see what I was looking at. Everything was captured perfectly, Thor's anger and my firmness. "This is amazing,"

"That one pales in comparison to how much I like the next one,"He turned the page for me. It was us, in our usual spot on opposite sides of the couch. Him drawing and I reading. My hair was cascading down well my features were engrossed by the novel, he was the same was but with his pencil on the paper. The peacefulness and comfort was captured perfectly.

"This one is my favourite too," I said to him, he smiled and took the book gently from me, putting on the couch and standing up. He offered his hand to me and helped me off the couch.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked me and I nodded. We began walking towards the elevator and as it open on our floor Steve spoke again. "You know this pizza place was here when I was a kid, Bucky and I used to go all the time," He said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

The pizza place was quaint and fun, it had an older style which really appealed to Steve. After we were done we walked to the park since the weather was amazing. I walked alongside the super solider in the park, the cool breeze making the weather nearly perfect.

"What was Thor like before?" I asked Steve then, he looked over at me giving a small smile at the memory.

"He was sweet and gentlemanly and honestly I wasn't ready to admit my attraction to him but he went right ahead," His smile faded into sadness. "Ever since I left Thor I saw things that I didn't even think about when I was with him because of his jealousy. Agents at SHIELD, both male and female gave me their numbers and hit on me but I never noticed. Now that I'm think I'm ready to move on but I don't even know who's number to call," His admission so truthful and raw, he looked to me for answers.

"Well, who do you want to call?" I asked him then, he seemed deep in thought as we walked. His gait was so large I had to speed walk to keep up with his stroll. Damn super soldier.

"Tyler Ranter," I looked at Steve confused not recognising the name at all. "He works in communications," Steve said. "Real nice guy,"

"Well that's what you need right? Nice." I said smiling at him, he just nodded. He looked so lost and confused but I couldn't help him with this, he had to figure it out himself. We walked along, smiling at the kids and dog in the park. It was so nice to do something so normal.

"Are you seeing anyone Liz?" He asked, using my shortened name which he used to never do it was always Lizzy.

"No, don't really have the time to put myself out there. I'm not the Captain America and people don't just hand out numbers to me," I said jokingly giving him a wink.

"I think you are amazing, anyone should be honoured to get a date with the great Lizzy Mater," I smiled at his words. Steve pulled out his phone, it was a Stark phone of course and hit a few keys. He wasn't bad with technology considering his 70 year sleeping problem.

"What are you doing?" I asked him cocking my head at his urgency, he smiled at me before putting the phone to his ear. He waited a few seconds before whoever picked up on the other side.

"Hi is this Tyler?" Steve spoke, a smile broke out on my face. I couldn't hear the responses of Tyler but it wasn't hard to guess. "This is Steve Rogers, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date sometime?" There was still a smile ghosting Steve's face as he listened. "That sounds perfect, I'll see you tomorrow," He then hung up the phone, looking at me.

"So what? He just happens to be in New York City the day Captain America calls him for a date?" I laughed at the coincidence and the absurdity.

"Sorry I'm just lucky," Steve joked back as we started walking back to Stark Towers.

* * *

Steve walked in from the elevator, throwing his leather jacket on the couch. Much like he'd done nearly every Friday evening, sometimes it was even a Saturday of this month. "Didn't have a good date?" I asked him from the couch knowing the answer but I had to ask him anyway.

"No of course I didn't! I didn't have a good date with Tyler, Rob, Micheal, or John," Steve growled at me. I rolled my eyes as I bookmarked my book and put it down on the coffee table. He was just looked at me with his sad blue eyes, I sighed before patting the couch next to me. He walked over sitting down leaning his head on my shoulder. "Is there something wrong with me Liz?" I ran my hand through his growing hair, noting that he needed to cut it.

"Of course there isn't something wrong with you," I sighed to him. He stayed silent for awhile and so did I. "Have you tried calling some girls?" He sat up then looking at me confused.

"But I'm gay," He said, his eyebrows cocked. He was so confused with modern ideas of sexuality despite him technically being older than my grandparents.

"Steve, sexuality doesn't work like that. You don't have to to only be attracted to men or women, you can like both," I told him, smiling. He leaned back on the couch, sighing.

"This is confusing," He laughed uncomfortably to himself. I copied his position, leaning back.

"I know it is, but just think about it ok? I'm sure you have lots of women's numbers too," I say smiling, knowing he does because why wouldn't he when he looks like that?

"Thanks Liz,"

* * *

I was grabbing a mug to fill with ice cream, it was nearly 11 and I'd had a long day of doing double training, one with Nat one self-defence and one with Barton doing shooting. Bruce had finish his new suit for Captain a few weeks ago and was now working on more medical experiments. In all honest I wasn't doing much but I guess that was good since it meant none of the avengers needed treatment. The elevator opened and Steve stepped out. "Hey you want some ice cream?" I called to him as I begin scooping the ben and jerry's out. He nodded at me and I could tell it was another date that went badly. I didn't even know what went 'bad', he never really told me. A few he did tell me that they were just fanboys/girls of Captain and just wanted to say that they went on a date with the Steve Rogers. I got another mug and filled it with ice cream before handing it to him. He sat across from me at the breakfast bar, and begin spooning some ice cream. "How did it go?"

"Not well," He commented simply, I knew somehow that these people couldn't have all been horrible.

"Steve what are you looking for in these people?" He looked at me confused. "It can't be that they all go wrong," I let the silence hang not knowing how he would react to my next comment. "They aren't Thor," He looked up at me his blue eyes angry.

"I know they aren't," He growled at me softly but then his face fell and I knew he realised that I was right. I let him think about it for a minute.

"Maybe he affected you more than you thought," I told him, his blue eyes glanced up. "Maybe you're scared,"

"I'm so scared," He admitted quietly. I went around giving the super solider a hug, he wrapped one arm around me. "I know that they won't be like him but I can't help it," He told me, his hot breath on my neck. I pushed him back making him looking me in the eye.

"I need you to know that you never deserved that, no matter what he told you," I told him, he nodded pulling me into another hug.

"Thank you for everything,"

* * *

"Dr Mater, Ms Romanov required your assistance in Dr Banner's lab," I groaned this could not be good, I moved as quickly as I could to the elevator and up to Banner's lab. I arrived to finding Nat standing over Bruce who was sitting on the floor. He was hyperventilating and I could see the fear on Nat's face.

"Liz I need you to get him to calm down," She told me, I could tell Bruce was trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working and he was losing control. I ran to the store room, remembering what Bruce told to administer him if he ever began losing control. I grabbed the bottle and a syringe and quickly filled it up. I could see his skin turning green and Nat's face went white and I remember her past experience with the Hulk. I pulled open his shirt, stabbing the syringe directly into his chest, trying to get it closest to his heart as possible. His green skin began disappearing as his breathing slowed. Nat gave him a massive hug and until now I'd never see the couple even hold hands. "I'm sorry," I turned away from the couple, taking off the needle and tossing it in the biohazard bin. He told me it was something he made to slow his heart rate.

"It's ok," He said to her, his voice rough and when I turned around he was standing shakily, leaning on his desk. "Well at least I got to test out my med," He said smiling at both the red-head beauty and me. "I'm sorry for that guys," He coughed out and I waved off his apology. I could tell the couple had something to discuss so I made my way out of the lab to leave the two. I later found out from Nat that they'd been making out when it got a bit out of hand, who knew Hulk was such a prude. It was nearly evening time as I made my way down to my room. When the elevator got to my floor I saw Steve leaning by my door twiddling.

"No date today Captain?" I asked him smiling. I unlocked my door, gestured to him to come in.

"Actually that's why I'm here," The pause made me turned around to face the super solider. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me?" I was confused we had gone out so many times why did he say it like that.

"Of course! Where do you want to go?" I said going to grab some jeans but when I didn't hear him say anything I turned to face him again cocking my head at him.

"I meant as like a date," His blue eyes were soft and sweet but I was caught by surprise. I pulled myself together, seeing the way he was looking at me and realising he really meant it. I realised I couldn't and wouldn't say no to him.

"I would love to," I gestured for him to sit down as I grabbed my favourite dress from the wardrobe and ran into the bathroom to get changed. I quickly put on simple makeup and my heart beat. I'd gone out so many times with Steve but this was so different. As I finished up I step out of the bathroom and Steve stood his mouth practically hanging open. I could help the blush that spread over my face.

"You look wonderful," He said, and although he has said those words before it was so different.

"Thank you," I said as he came over. "Where are we going?" He refused to tell me. When we got into the elevator he press the floor for the lounge. I looked at him confused but he wouldn't meet my eye and when the elevator open I saw why. The lights were dimmed and on the table were candlelights. I looked at Steve and it was my turn to looked shocked.

"I hope this is ok," He stand nervously as I stood there in awe.

"It is way more than ok, this is wonderful Steve," I told him. He pulled the chair out for me and waited for me to sit down. It was broccolini risotto, which Steve knew was my favourite. He sat down across from me, twiddling his thumbs. I grabbed his hands and his blue eyes met mine. "This is so romantic, thank you," I said to him. We talked about stuff we usually talked about, the other avengers and how my training was going and despite it being the same it was different. And I decided that I really like different, if different meant dating Steve.

"I hope this was ok," Steve said, his eyes sparkling. I studied the features of his face, not like I used to, in a different way. The way his check plumped when he smiled and his eyes narrow, the way his lips met in wrinkles like he spent too long smiling. The way his hair didn't always flip up at the front neatly and that today it was sticking up with a few strands out of place.

"This was more than ok," I told him honestly. He stood up then, moving over to the stereo that Stark set up a few weeks ago, he hooked up his phone to it.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked holding out his hand, I took his large his and he pulled me up. From the stereo started playing slow, 1960s music that I knew Steve loved. He took my hand and we swayed with the music, he knew I couldn't dance and I knew he couldn't dance either. I looked at the veins in his arms, and how the muscles danced in his arms as he moved them. "I figured out why al those dates went badly," He admitted to me, I looked up at him but he didn't meet my eye. "It wasn't because I wasn't into women or men, and it wasn't only because I was scared," He took a deep breath and he met my eye then, his lips turned up in a small smile. "It was because all those men and women, they weren't you," I was then suddenly aware of how close we were and how despite our height difference I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned downwards but he paused before his lips met mine. "Can I kiss you?" Instead of answering I tiptoed to put my lips against his. At the time our lips parted and I knew I no longer saw Steve as just a friend, I saw him as so much more.


End file.
